Freezing Fire
Freezing Fire By SEARING Qibli was in love. After the prophecy about the Jade Mountain was completed, lives saved, the school year was over. Qibli didn't want to leave, he didn't want to leave Winter. Winter was an exiled IceWing, he couldn't return to the Ice Palace. Qibli's heart ached, a cavern full of sorrow in is rib cage, when ever he thought about what the future held for them. Vast expanses of emptiness open in his mind, which was usually a speeding river, rushing the currents, thrashing his thoughts around, and in the emptiness, Qibli knew Winter could fill it. I have to tell him how I feel. Qibli thought. He knew he must. On the second Tuesday in June, Qibli found Winter alone, on the north side of Jade Mountain. "Hey," Qibli said, and Winter turned his eyes on his clawmate. His eyes. The were blue beyond the sky, but not cyan, as they were such a deep blue it appeared as if the oceans were trapped in his irises. "Qibli, I have something to tell you," Winter blurted. His eyes turned into seas of worry. His light blue scales caught the moonlight, sending the beams dancing off like he was another moon, glowing in the sky, and Qibli was a NightWing dragonet, wanting to roll in the light. Qibli was curious, does he love me back? "Go ahead, but I have something to tell you, too," Qibli felt warm inside, as if the ice dragon has returned the fire to him. Winter reguard him curiously, then sighed. "How do I tell Moon that I love her?" Winter asked. No. Qibli's world shattered, like a mirror being shot with a bullet. Winter has loved Moonwatcher ever since he met her. He just wanted to hide in the darkness of her scales, where he'd be safe forever. Now he was alone with Qibli, and he needed some advice from a real bro like him to figure out how to tell her. Qibli's dark eyes were were shot with despair. What? Did he like Moon too? Winter would violently dismember him, yes, even his bro, if Qibli stole Moon. "W - Winter," whimpered Qibli. "Yes?" Winter replied, feeling dangerous. "I - I - I love you." WHAT!? Winter didn't get a chance to speak before Qibli tore away, bounding into the sky, crying. '' Now I feel like a butt-nose.'' At that very moment, Moon came out on the ledge, and looked admiringly at the stars before looking at me. In his mind, Winter was freaking out. She's looking at me! Say something! Don't be an idiot! Impress her! '' "Winter," Moon said slowly. A smile as wide and as bright as the moons filled Winter's face. ''She said my name! Say something back! What would Hailstorm do? ''Then Winter felt sad, for thinking about his brother, then happy all over again for he was close to Moon. "Have you seen Qibli?" ''The way she said his name... "He's around here... somewhere," Winter responded innocently. He pretended to look, checking underneath him and under a few rocks. Don't act stupid, not in front of Moon. '' "Oh." Moon tossed her head back and admired the moons. The way she made Winter feel, it was like Moon was stabbing him in the heart and taking away his pain at the same time. ''It's now or never. "Moon, I'm in love with you," Winter blurted. He immediately closed his eyes, and braced him self, as if he expected her to respond by attacking him. "Oh!" Moon exclaimed, startled. Winter heard her flap her wings, her beautiful star-studded wings. "Oh, oh dear. I'm sorry, Winter. I like Qibli." A snow storm of rage swelled inside Winter. ''NO! '' Moonwatcher, or Moon as she preferred, had had feelings for Qibli. She was on a ledge on the (was this the North?) North side of Jade Mountain with Winter, whom was out here professing his love for her and glowing like a fourth moon. Winter's eyes were oceans of sorrow as he looked from Moon to the sky. "Winter," Moon whispered. "I'm so sorry." She thought of Qibli, his warm, funny way of being himself. His dark eyes that always watched over her. "Now I know how Qibli felt," Winter whispered in a rush. "What? Did you say Qibli?" Moon swelled with hope. However, with that, Winter flung himself of the ledge and into the air. He pounded his snowy wings away, taking what ever he knew about Qibli with him. Moon lept into the air too, and decided to follow. "Winter! I'm coming with you!" Then this story whirls and twists. Qibli was crying, as he soared through the night sky, and it felt as if he was flying inside the cavern in his chest. That's when he ran into a strange dragon. A green SeaWing, who wasn't Turtle. He was overwhelmingly handsome, in a frog-like way. The dragon gave a toothy smile, and signaled Qibli to land next to him. "Hello, SandWing, why are out here at night, alone? This isn't the desert," oozed the SeaWing, his voice like oil. But the sound gave Qibli hope. The dragon's eyes were puddles of mischief. Qibli forgot all about his feelings for Winter as he talked to this strange dragon. This SeaWing was absolutely wonderful! "Oh, and by the way, I'm Whirlpool." Whirpool. How beautiful. Ha! Didn't expect that, did ya? It gets even better. Winter felt awful. ''Moon doesn't love me back, and the only dragon who does I hurt. ''He knew Moon was following him, she wasn't the sneaking-around type. Did he care? Nope. Winter wanted to apologize to Qibli. He needed to. Love only exists in forms of Whirlpool... Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Searing Of The SandWings) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)